


По праву принадлежности

by sverhanutaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Hate, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Poor Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, one-sided Peter/Tony (mentions)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Ты наломал дров при жизни и бросил его, а не подумал, кому он может достаться? Но можешь не волноваться, теперь твой мальчик в надёжных руках, и уж я-то как следует о нём позабочусь, даже не сомневайся!
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	По праву принадлежности

— Не надо…

Влажно блестящие карие глаза загнанно дрожат в вечернем сумраке, словно глаза попавшегося в капкан оленя-сеголетки, над которым матёрый охотник, чья рука не дрогнет, уже занёс нож. Страх и обречённость от осознания того, что бежать некуда. Ледяной голубой взгляд напротив без ножа режет по живому; безжалостный и неумолимый, без слов заявляющий о том, что обоим и так известно: _отступать некуда, сдавайся, ты мой, мой…_ И предательское подростковое тело само прогибается вперёд, льнёт к жёстким, скупым на нежность рукам, потому что это чистая правда: Питер был обречён с самого начала, пропал и сгинул в ледяной пучине в ту же секунду, как впервые увидел его. И пускай губы тщетно вторят слова отрицания, глупое неподкупное тело кричит тысячекратное: _да да да да да!.._  
Грубые мозолистые пальцы небрежно поглаживают чувствительную ямочку между мальчишеских ключиц, вызывая судорожные движения адамова яблока, такие дразнящие, словно бы провоцирующие поймать, сдавить нежное беззащитное горло, выжимая из него почти беззвучные хрипы и оставляя на юной коже восхитительный, пускай и совсем недолговечный пурпурный отпечаток. Символ принадлежности, предостерегающий сигнал для всех остальных: РУКИ ПРОЧЬ. В сущности своей всего лишь визуальное подтверждение непреложной истины. Крепкая кисть с сильными и красивыми пальцами неспешно спускается ниже, прокладывая путь между грудных мышц, намеренно едва-едва не задевая закаменевшие от возбуждения розовые соски, на доли секунды задерживается прямо над тем местом, где в клетке рёбер пойманной птицей трепыхается юное сердце, после чего ложится на впалый, напряжённо поджавшийся живот.

— Мистер Бек…

— _Квентин_ , Питер, — терпеливо напоминает он, подавляя мгновенную вспышку гнева. Мальчишка всё не приучится обращаться к нему по имени, хотя он из раза в раз настаивает на этом. «Мистером» Питер называл того, другого, с кем Квентин не желает не иметь ничего общего, кого жаждет раз и навсегда вытравить из этой хорошенькой головки.

Под его строгим взглядом подросток становится пунцовым, стыдясь не то своей забывчивости, не то фамильярности, к которой никак не может привыкнуть, а возможно, и всего сразу.

— Квентин… — с робким извинением произносит Питер, моргая чаще обычного, за что мужчина вознаграждает его одобрительной полуулыбкой и прикладывается к поджавшемуся животу поцелуем, который уже спустя мгновение превращается в укус. — Ннхах!.. — вскрикивает подросток скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, хотя укус всё же вышел довольно чувствительным, потому что на холсте гладкой светлой кожи остались две отчётливые полуокружности, которые уже скоро нальются ярко-фиолетовым цветом. Лишь первый из множества следов, которые ещё появятся сегодня.

Квентин до тонкости изучил особенности и слабые места его тела. Например, ему доподлинно известно, что любые засосы, царапины и бескровные укусы на коже Питера бесследно исчезают ещё до конца первых суток, а проколы от зубов и неглубокие порезы — через полтора-два дня. Что Питер не любит прикосновений к соскам. Что млеет и практически засыпает от поцелуев в виски, лоб, волосы и возле глаз. Что теряет связь с реальностью даже от простых касаний зубов к шее, особенно над кадыком и вдоль яремных вен. Что сходит с ума от поцелуев под коленями, на левом из которых имеется белёсый угловатый шрам, оставшийся с тех времён, когда Человека-паука ещё не существовало. Оказывается, Питер его заработал, упав с велика в одиннадцать лет, когда съезжал по раскисшей после дождя лесопарковой тропинке. Вот так просто. И как недавно это было — для Питера всего лишь пять лет тому назад. Этот факт ещё сильнее подчёркивал разницу между ними. И даже если бы Питер прожил как положено ещё те пять земных лет, что пробыл в Камне души, это бы не сильно изменило ситуацию: по возрасту Квентин всё ещё годился бы ему в отцы. Очевидно, что данный факт должен был остудить его пыл, вызвать по меньшей мере отторжение. Вот только нет. Он лишь сильнее разжигал нечто глубинное, тёмное, нечеловеческое, такое, чему лучше вообще не давать названия.

Квентин спускается ещё ниже, оказываясь лицом между мальчишеских ног, которые после секундного сопротивления позволяют себя развести. Он приподнимает их и кладёт себе на плечи. Питер отчаянно краснеет и дрожит под ним, стыдясь собственной раскрытости, влажные глаза со зрачками во всю кофейную радужку беспокойно бегают по сторонам, то и дело встречаясь с его собственными, неотрывно пожирающими юное лицо, чтобы тут же метнуться прочь, как спугнутый зверёк.

Мужчина внезапно прижимается горячим и массивным, напряжённо пульсирующим членом там, где у подростка всё конвульсивно сжимается и сладко зудит от предвкушения. Потому что тело уже привыкло раскрываться и принимать в себя чужеродное вторжение, привыкло к почти чрезмерной заполненности и растяжению на грани разрыва, привыкло получать сносящее крышу запретное наслаждение.

Питер взвывает и ёрзает, не то случайно, не то намеренно потираясь о его стояк, хотя прекрасно знает, что нельзя. Следовало бы его наказать, но Квентин решает, что на этот раз каждая секунда промедления сама по себе будет мальчишке достаточным наказанием.

— Квентин… пожалуйста…

— Что такое, малыш? — на лице самое правдоподобное непонимание, и только тонкие губы тянутся в лукавой улыбке. — Ну же, используй слова. Иначе я и пальцем не пошевелю, — однако едва Питер успевает открыть рот, Квентин тут же противоречит сам себе, задирая чуть повыше стройную юношескую голень, поросшую редкими волосками, и прикладывается небрежным поцелуем к подколенной ямке, выводя кончиком языка влажные завитки на сверхчувствительной кожице.

Питер издаёт нечто среднее между стоном и криком. Выламывается в позвоночнике, что-то бессвязно лепечет, запинается, так что не разобрать ни слова, мечется головой по постели, кусая губы и комкая в руках простыни. Зрелище изумительное, но всё же сейчас Квентин ожидает от него не совсем этого и поэтому явно сильнее, чем игриво, прихватывает зубами чувствительное местечко на внутренней стороне его бедра, отчего мальчишка взвизгивает и уставляется на него почти с непониманием.

— Мне тебя наказать?

Питер непритворно вздрагивает, вот только глаза у него на несколько секунд затуманиваются и частично скрываются под трепещущими ресницами. О да, их наказания — это просто нечто. В первую очередь на ум приходит порка или тому подобный акт унижения, не так ли? Но Квентину больше по душе изводить мальчишку до полного изнеможения, на протяжении целой ночи всеми возможными способами поддерживая на пределе возбуждения, но не позволяя кончать, добиваясь того, чтобы под конец Питер, уже не помня себя, измученный и похоронивший остатки гордости, стал, не стесняясь в выражениях, умолять присунуть ему, подрочить, отсосать, как следует выебать пальцами или чем придётся, Господи, да на худой конец позволить самому себе передёрнуть, сделать хоть что-нибудь, что прекратит его страдания. Разумеется, у этого имеется и обратная сторона: после длительной оттяжки оргазм получается просто феерическим, мальчишка выламывается до хруста в спине и кончает до звёзд в глазах, и вылетает из действительности минут на десять.

И Квентин готов поклясться, что сейчас Питер чуть было не ляпнул «да», но в последний момент опомнился.

— По-… — в горле что-то булькает, и Питер вспыхивает маковым цветом, — пожалуйста… — слегка ассиметричные брови изламываются трогательным домиком, нижняя губа начинает дрожать, выдавая готовность подростка вот-вот удариться в слёзы. О нет, вот только этого сейчас не хватало. Квентина, конечно, бесконечно умиляет его детская трепетность, но не настолько же. Да и уже не столь важно, что мальчишка силился из себя выдавить, превозмогая смущение и стыд, потому что самого его стремления _подчиниться_ уже достаточно, чтобы задать то самое движение, желанное для обоих. Мощный толчок вперёд, преодолевающий упругое сопротивление расцветающего молодого тела — и мальчишка коротко вскрикивает и запрокидывает голову, оставляя незащищённым уязвимое горло, чем Квентин незамедлительно пользуется, расцвечивая вызывающе ярким засосом нежную кожу пониже левого уха, нарочно втягивая мягкую плоть между губ и каким-то образом почти ощущая языком треск лопающихся мельчайших капилляров.

Нельзя вот так его хватать. Сминать до лиловых отметин светло-золотистые бёдра сразу под ягодицами, засаживать глубоко и резко, так что сила толчка, проходя через всё тело мальчишки, вырывается из его горла сорванным криком. Нельзя зарываться носом в тёплую шейку и завившиеся от пота волосы на загривке, чтобы, одурев от запаха, начать марать алыми полукружиями укусов всё пространство от местечка за пылающим ухом до выступающих ключиц. Нельзя перехватывать взметнувшиеся руки и за запястья прижимать у мальчишки над головой, сдавливая их с такой силой, что новая порция синяков в этих местах гарантирована. Нельзя подминать под себя нерешительно сопротивляющееся тело до угрожающего хруста в его рёбрах. Нельзя мучительно-дразняще кружить подушечкой пальца по влажной и скользкой головке, добиваясь того, что подросток чуть ли не гимнастическим движением прогибается в пояснице, чуть шире раздвигая ноги и до последнего сантиметра принимая шелковистый от смазки каменный член в горячую бархатную тесноту своего тела, сжимаясь внутри так, что у Квентина темнеет в глазах, позвоночник раскатывает волнами предоргазменного экстаза, отключающего мозг и отдающего тело под контроль голых инстинктов, а они кричат, перекрывая стоны и вопли подростка: _быстрее, резче, сильнее, глубже, до предела,_ наказывая мальчишку за то, что физически не способен принять его ещё глубже. Нельзя, потому что под маской могучего супергероя прячется ребёнок, немногим отличающийся от своих сверстников. Такой же неустойчивый, сомневающийся в миллионе вещей на свете, нуждающийся в сильной отцовской фигуре рядом. Уже неспособный разорвать привязанность, даже когда под личиной доброго и надёжного нового папочки оказался злой и страшный серый волк.

 _Нельзя?.._ Как будто его бы это остановило, будь Питер младше ещё на несколько лет. Мысль об этом должна была ужаснуть даже его, но нет. И дело даже не в том, что Питер — ребёнок, а в том, что он был **_его_** ребёнком. Пускай не по крови, но кому из них не наплевать? Мальчишка бы всё для него сделал, отдался бы во всех мыслимых позах и сколько угодно раз, обмирая от счастья. Отчего же Старк его и пальцем не тронул? Можно подумать, у него было что-то святое — трижды ха-ха! В любом случае его малышу это только вышло боком. Если бы Старк — не иначе как по самодурству — не отказал себе в удовольствии, как делал это всю жизнь, если бы отведал этого сладкого мальчика, который готов был целовать землю под его ногами и лечь под него по первому зову, то Квентин, быть может, и побрезговал бы к нему прикоснуться, но раз уж нет…

Он оскаливается в дикой, полубезумной усмешке, представляя себе, как бы Старк в гробу переворачивался и кричал, кричал, кричал оттого, что творят с его драгоценным Бэмби.

_Ты видишь, ублюдок? Из твоего несомненно самого большого и роскошного адского котла просто обязан быть наилучший обзор, так полюбуйся хорошенько! Я переломал твоему оленёночку его тонкие ножки, и даже когда они срастутся, ему уже никогда не бегать так быстро и резво, как прежде! Ты наломал дров при жизни и бросил его, а не подумал, кому он может достаться? Но можешь не волноваться, теперь твой мальчик в надёжных руках, и уж я-то как следует о нём позабочусь, даже не сомневайся!_

Веки у Питера больше чем на половину скрывают глаза и начинают неконтролируемо подёргиваться, словно при эпилептическом припадке, дыхание становится частым и поверхностным, и так продолжается несколько секунд, пока в какой-то момент всё его тело от макушки до пальцев ног не сводит в сладкой судороге, выгибая над постелью, и он сдавленно вскрикивает сквозь стиснутые зубы, сильно сжимает бока Квентина коленями и сам обнимает его за спину, выплёскивая им на животы тёплое семя. На эти сладостные мгновения из его глаз исчезает то загнанное, несчастное выражение, оставляя лишь подёрнутое туманной дымкой всепоглощающее наслаждение на разрумянившемся юношеском лице. И это зрелище становится последней каплей. Квентин подхватывает подростка под упругие ягодицы и вламывается в него последний раз, самый сильный и самый глубокий, и обессиленный возглас мальчика вместе с похолодевшим языком тонет у него во рту. Питер сжимает его внутри себя с такой силой, что почти до боли — им обоим почти что больно, но это лишь придаёт оргазму дополнительной остроты, и Квентин ловит невероятный кайф с того, что спускает в мальчишку до последней капли, марая и помечая его собой как снаружи, так и внутри. Питер вырывается из поцелуя и громко охает, ощущая, как обжигающе горячая сперма изливается в натруженное нутро. На одну минуту на лице подростка застывает блаженство и бездумная лёгкость. А затем Квентин буквально видит, как проясняются медовые глаза и как окрыляющее наслаждение сменяется тяжкой горечью и болью, едва только мальчик вспоминает, где он и с кем находится. Питер отводит глаза, расцепляет уже занемевшие от объятий руки и ноги, выкатывается из-под него и отворачивается, ложась на бок и подтягивая под себя худые коленки.

Квентин всё это время восстанавливает дыхание и наблюдает за ним сытым, но пристальным взглядом, и потому замечает, как вскоре у Питера начинают вздрагивать плечи, хотя пока что не слышит каких-либо звуков. Мужчина придвигается к свернувшемуся клубочком подростку почти вплотную, приобнимая за левый бок одной рукой, а пальцами второй руки, что упирается локтем в постель, легонько водит по сотрясающейся влажной спинке с трогательно выступающими позвонками.

— О, ну-ну-ну, маленький, — вкрадчиво мурлыкает он мальчику на ухо. — Он ведь никогда не уделял тебе достаточно внимания, разве не так? Всегда находилось что-то или кто-то поважнее тебя, — он неторопливо кружит пальцами по заляпанному спермой животу Питера, размазывая её ещё больше, и с почти что родственной нежностью прикладывается поцелуем к гладкому юношескому плечу, которое начало вздрагивать ещё сильнее. — Но не переживай, **_я_** как следует о тебе позабочусь.


End file.
